poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Talking to Blackie/getting answers
Here's how talking to Blackie and getting answers in The Silver Streak and Daylight Special. group sooon arrive in the dinning car Blackie: Ah, there you guys are. Nyx: Oh, hey Blackie. Blackie: I asked you guys if you could join me for breakfast, but it's now lunchtime. What happened back there? Skyla: Oh, we sort of fell behind. Blackie: Is that so? Well, how about you join me now? Minka Mark: Alright, besides I'm feeling hungry anyway. a banana, peels it, and then starts eating it Nyx: I guess we can stay. And grab a quick bite to eat. Skyla: I guess, too. take a seat [a little bit later, the group is finishing their food, then as Penny Ling grabs an apple and is about to eat it, she sees something (or more appropreitly: someone)] Penny Ling: Guys, I think you should look at the last table. Zoe Trent: What do you mean? Penny Ling: Look who's there. see the Dazzlings Sunil Nevla: Oh no, it is the Dazzlings! Blackie: a look after taking a quick drink from his coffee So these 3 are the Dazzlings? Nyx: Yeah. Skyla: They're also the Sirens. Brian hates them, and they feed off negative energy. Blackie: I know. Spongebob made them sound different in his letters to me. Nyx: Wonder what they're up to. Russel Ferguson: I bet they have something to do with what Skyla saw last night. Skyla: I guess you're right. Zeñorita: I say we go check it out. get up and follow the 3 girls 3 girls don't notice the group following them Adagio Dazzling: Come on, come on. head inside a coach suite Skyla: Why are they going in there? Pepper Clark: It might be their coach suite. Nyx: Let's ask those sirens a few questions. head up to the Dazzlings' suite Aria Blaze: inside The sooner we get this done, the better. Nyx: the door Sonata Dusk: the door Yes? Nyx: We wanna ask you a few questions. Sonata Dusk: Just a minute. door hear chatter inside the suite Adagio Dazzling: inside Let them in. Sonata Dusk: door Come in. head inside and take a seat Adagio Dazzling: So, what is it you wanna ask us? Aria Blaze: How our singing is so cool? Zeñorita: No. Aria Blaze: What are you doing here you little twerps? Nyx: We just wanna know what Sunset was searching for in one of the suites of the Silver Streak. Adagio Dazzling: Oh, she was trying to help a close friend of ours, Professor Gold Rush. Snowdrop: Professor Gold Rush? Aria Blaze: Yeah, he wanted to show us some interesting gold he found, but he cou;dn't find the papers that told him where the location of it was on the trains. Nyx: How can we believe you aren't lying? Sonata Dusk: Here's the Professor's book about his findings. Skyla: the picture It's him! Nyx: What's him? Skyla: The man I saw. Sonata Dusk: What are you talking about? Skyla: Last night, while we were getting ready for bed, I saw a dead man fall of the Silver Streak. Adagio Dazzling: And, you're saying he looked like the professor? Skyla: Yeah! a man that looks like the Professor comes in Professor: Hello girls. Skyla: Huh? Adagio Dazzling: Ah, Professor. Skyla: her mind "But... he's dead!" Professor: Who are they? Aria Blaze: A couple of pests. Zeñorita: HEY!! Sonata Dusk: No, just a couple foals and their friends. We were just sharing about that gold you wanted to show us. Professor: I see. I suppose I'm to blame for the confusion since I misplaced my location papers. Adagio Dazzling: Yeah. Professor: Anyway, I think I'll go get a drink and lie down. Anyway, It was nice to meet you foals, I hope this trip will be just fine the rest of the way. leaves Skyla: I guess I made a mistake. Aria Blaze: Don't be silly. Skyla: No, really. I've stuck my muzzle into stuff that's none of my buisness all based upon a dream I had. I guess I was dreaming. Nyx: it's fine. We'll be going now. Snowdrop: Sorry for the confusion. Sonata Dusk: No trouble at all. leave the compartment Adagio Dazzling: See, I told ya they'd fall for it. Aria Blaze: Easy for you to say. Category:Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapes Category:Stuingtion Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes